Blood Brothers of Lordaeron
by alyxstrasza
Summary: Arthas & Varian - my ultimate fangirl dream. Hit back If you're underage, for you are not prepared. Any feedback on this would be great, so I know whether to continue or not!


"Dammit!" Arthas cried as his weapon flew from his grip, "You _always_ win!"  
Varian flashed his friend a grin. "You'll win one day, but until then, you're my bitch, Arthas."  
"Its not fair," he grumbled.  
"Life Isn't fair." He offered his friend his hand, pulling him to his feet.  
Varian & Arthas had rather quickly developed a brotherly bond after Wrynn had to take shelter In Lordaeron. The pair constantly sparred In efforts to expand their skills, although Varian was naturally stronger.  
"I don't understand," Arthas commented, "we train for the exact same amount of time yet you always come out on top."  
Varian couldn't help but grin at his friend once more. "Its just who I am," he shrugged. "I'm egocentric & I'll fight to the death just to be number 1."  
Arthas rolled his eyes, although this friend was right. "You just have to be the same & you'll never lose."  
The two continued through the stone walkways of Lordaeron, until they reached Varian's chambers. "You've got to be tough If you're going to be Lordaeron's king, Arthas," he said, as he motioned the Paladin Inside.  
"I am tough," he snarled, much to Varian's amusement.  
"You are, but," he stopped for a second, "you're not the type to say no."  
The couple's eyes met. "You wouldn't even say no," Varian began, "If I did this." He threw the knight onto his bed, & pinned him down by the shoulders.  
Arthas remained silent.  
"See?" Wrynn held his gaze. "I won't know If you're not open to this If you don't say so, Arthas."  
Still nothing.  
Varian moved his hand down his body, sliding It down Into his legplates, & smiled - Arthas was hard. "Oh," he laughed, "thats definately not a no, then, Is It?"  
He pulled off every single piece of armor that Arthas was wearing until he was completely naked, & his face was glowing red.  
"You're bigger than what I expected, Arthas," he said, licking his lips, before revealing his own length. He leisurely pulled at It, before grasping Arthas' hair & forcing It Into his throat.  
Arthas didn't struggle or fight; he submitted, & sucked hard on Varian as he thrusted himself In & out of his mouth.  
He felt Wrynn's fingers run through his blonde hair, before he retracted out of his mouth.  
"Let me return the favour..." he winked, as he pushed his friend back Into a chair, & dropped to his knees.  
Varian examined the length of Menethil's cock; It was Indeed big. He pulled at It, his hand moving up & down the shaft as Arthas leaned back In the chair, moaning loudly. "Good?" Varian asked, sounding Innocent.  
"Amazing," he whispered back.  
Wrynn leaned forward, & gave his shaft several gentle licks, listening carefully to Arthas' moans & grunts. "_FUCK!_" he cried as he came; his cum flowed from him & trickled down his length & onto Varian's hands.  
"New to this?" he chuckled.  
"N-no," he grunted, going red.  
"Am I just good?"  
Arthas nodded. & that wasn't a lie; he WAS good. Amazing In fact. Truthfully, Arthas had messed around with several women - _married women_ - that lived In Lordaeron & was quite the womanizer. He most certainly wasn't a virgin. But never once had he encountered any woman that made him cum like a fountain like Varian had.  
His train of thought abruptly ended, as he felt Varian's grip loosen. He could do nothing but pant heavily as he anticipated Wrynn's huge cock Inside him. Arthas was so sure of his sexuality until now; never before had he lusted so madly after a man until he watched Varian undress himself.  
Varian possessed a perfectly toned body for someone of his age, with rock-solid abs & biceps. "Good God," he gulped.  
"You like?" he laughed, flexing his arms & tensing his stomach. "Lean over the table," he Instructed, "I want to take you from behind."  
Arthas obeyed, pressing his chest to the hard wooden table, as he felt Varian behind him. "Good boy," he whispered Into his ear, as he entered him.  
"_FUCK, VARIAN!_"  
"Whats wrong?" he grinned darkly. "Am I too big?"  
Arthas nodded, & a single tear ran down his face. "You'll get used to It, but... I'll be gentle."  
He leaned over Arthas, using his arms for support. Menethil cringed slightly as Varian slid deeper Into him, but It started to feel... good. He thrusted slowly; In & out, as he placed kisses onto the Prince's neck. "Mmm, you feel good around my cock, Arthas..." he whispered.  
"Go faster," he grunted.  
Varian recoiled slightly. "Are you sure?"  
"Please..."  
So he did. His thrusts picked up In speed & strength, making the pair growl with pleasure. Varian's nails dug deep Into the wooden surface of the table. Menethil cried out & banged his fists Into the table, as he reached his second glorious climax, & before long, Wrynn reached his own, roaring In pleasure as his came Inside Arthas, then collapsing ontop of him.  
The two remained motionless, & the room was filled with the sound of their gasping breaths. "_Fuck,_ Varian," he panted.  
"I know," he laughed, breathlessly, "I know."


End file.
